


In My Life

by PumpkinRiver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris sat in his car staring straight ahead; eyes not seeing the road ahead. The quiet voice on the other end of the phone line was his only grounding to the reality of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

Kris sat in his car staring straight ahead; eyes not seeing the road ahead. The quiet voice on the other end of the phone line was his only grounding to the reality of the situation.

“Kris?”  
“Yeah darlin’ I’m here.”  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m in traffic. There’s....nothing’s moving.....there’s a big pile up and....and I can’t get anywhere.”  
“Oh....You’re going to look after Allie for me aren’t you?”  
“I....I don’t think Allie wants me looking after her....she wants you...you...you don’t want to disappoint her do you?”  
“Of course....of course I don’t but I’m not too sure I’ve got a choice here.”  
“You have a choice Adam you just need to make the right one.”  
“Sweetie...this....this time it’s out of my hands.”  
“No!”  
“Kris.....”  
“No Adam. No. Don’t you dare take the easy choice, you stick the fuck around because I will come looking for you if you don’t do you hear me? I will come for you.”

Kris looked around the freeway for any place he could get off, any gap he could take in the traffic. There was none.

“Don’t say that....please don’t say that.”  
“Then don’t make me say it.”  
“And you’ll tell Mom and Dad I love them and I’m sorry?”  
“Adam...”  
“Kris please, please I...I need....I need to hear....to hear you...”

Adam’s coughing brought Kris’s face back to the phone attached to his dashboard. It was keeping him connected to Adam but only just.

“I will I promise I will. Please just focus on....on....”  
“And Neil?”  
“And Neil.”  
“Thank....thank you....I....why can’t I hear sirens? I thought they’d be here by now.”  
“They’re on their way. I promise I promise you. Please please wait for them.”  
“...”  
“Adam?”  
“........”  
“ADAM!!”  
“There’s no need to shout.”

Adam’s voice was quieter than it had ever been and Kris could hear him struggling for breath.

“I’m sorry darlin’ I’m sorry but I need you to keep talking to me. You have to keep talking to me.”  
“I like talking to you.”  
“I like talking to you too.”  
“I love you Kris, always have.”  
“I know. I love you too.”  
“But not like that.”  
“Adam...”  
“Don’t deny it, it’s not a fault. You’re just not...not cool enough to be gay.”  
“I’m...I’m cool.”  
“But straight.”

Kris’s response was stopped by Adam starting to cough again; a gurgling noise accompanyed his attempts to catch his breath.

“I do love you though.”  
“Make sure you’re happy.”  
“I am.”  
“Properly happy Kris. Be properly happy.”  
“Adam don’t...don’t ask me to make a promise I can’t keep.”  
“You’ll be happy again.”  
“Not without you. Not...Adam you want me to promise to be properly happy, fully happy, you have to promise to stay.”  
“It’s....I’m so cold Kris.”  
“It’s...there’s so much fucking traffic.”  
“Language.”  
“I’m coming man I promise. You just have to wait for me.”  
“I....I.....fuck. I’m so sorry. I’m so.....so sorry”  
“Not your fault. Adam this is not your fault.”  
“I didn’t know....I didn’t know he was there.”  
“Adam!”  
“I didn’t see him...how did I not see a huge fucking pickup truck? Can you...my ring....Brad should...”

Adam was starting to make less sense; his words were becoming more and more slurred.

“I’ll give it to him, I’ll give them all to him.”  
“Good....he’ll like that.”

Kris looked frantically at the drivers in the cars around him, maybe someone can help. No one saw him. No one was looking.

“Kris?”  
“Yes Adam?”  
“Sing for me.”  
“I don’t have my guitar.”  
“Doesn’t....doesn’t matter.”  
“What do you...?”  
“Any...any....thing.”

Kris could barely breathe; how could he sing?

“Please.”  
“Okay I’ll....”

Kris took a shuddery breath.

“See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you.

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore”

Kris realised that he couldn’t hear anything coming through the phone.

“Adam?”

There was no response.

“Adam!!! ADAM!!???!! NO!! No don’t....Adam!! Adam please darlin’ please!!!

Kris heard the siren of an ambulance behind him and watched as the vehicle rushed along the hard shoulder past the rows of cars before fading out of sight.

“No oh god no.”

Kris felt the tears stream down his cheeks. Through the speaker of his phone he could hear the sound of a siren.


End file.
